The Story that Came To an End
by GrimGrave
Summary: Everything has to come to an end, especially (un)life. With the world in ruins and hundreds of years spent in hiding, Koyomi and Shinobu think of a way to spend their final day. Rated M for adult themes.


**Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters of the Monogatari series; all characters associated with the series belong to the light novelist _Nisio Isin_. GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fan fiction.**

 _To celebrate Kizumonogatari coming out in Japan movie-theatres (January 8th) and Owarimonogatari season (October 3rd) here's a short piece featuring my favourite couple in the series. Enjoy!_

 _Thanks to Supreme Distraction for proof-reading this!_

 **X.x.X.x.X**

 **The Story That Came to an End**

 _/"My minion from another route," she says as I take a seat. Her expression… It's heart-wrenching, the perfect picture of melancholy. "This isn't a deal or a point to bargain with. This is merely me asking a favour."_

 _I try to calm down – my heart is pounding frantically. "What is it?"_

 _She doesn't reply. Her golden eyes stare lifelessly at the descending stairs, framed by flaxen tresses. If our conversation earlier was of any indication, I can understand why she's reluctant._

 _Even a vampire has a fear_ _of_ _rejection._

 _Her eyes stray towards mine. "…Can I kiss you- No… Can you kiss me, Koyomi?" /_

I keep thinking back to that time – the time when I travelled to the alternate future where the world was in ruins, thanks to the unleashed powers of a 600 year old vampire and a swarm of Jiangshi.

It could be very well said that the vampire formerly known as Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade would one day bring the world to ruin. When she lost her powers and became Shinobu Oshino, any thoughts regarding the world's end were thrown out the window.

I was wrong. Or, rather, I was right that Shinobu wouldn't be responsible for it.

Being more vampire than human, I've lived far longer than humans can and, as a result, I've seen the world change around me over the years. The world has still met its end. I don't even know if there are any humans left on the planet and if there are, they are most likely in hiding.

Something soft presses against my temple and I break out of my thoughts to see Shinobu – in her adult form – observing me with her golden gaze. "What are you pondering about, Koyomi?"

Ever since I outlived my friends and family, Shinobu has referred to me by name more often.

"The same thing I always think about," I reply. I'm vague with my words because I don't want to say it out loud, even though I know she's been thinking the same.

"There are many topics that are on your mind. I know that much," she says and chuckles. She leans down towards me and kisses me chastely – as befitting a former princess – and looks at me amiably. "What is it this time? Death? I've been thinking about it myself…"

"I was reminiscing about the time we met the future you – or at least the you from that timeline." She sneers at me. "Do you remember?"

"Of course. That was the first time "I" spoke from the heart, regarding you… How could I ever forget?"

"They say the memory is the first to go when you're growing old."

She gives me a cold look and drags her nails across my bare chest deep enough to draw blood. Advanced regeneration does not make me immune to pain. "Little brat…Calling me old, are you?"

"You don't look your age, though."

We share a moment of silence before we start laughing. This sort of banter is common nowadays, even though it's always short-lived.

"Shinobu," I say and sit up on the bed. "You said you've thought about death…What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She brushes long golden tresses over her shoulder and avoids my eyes. "How long have we been together now? 200 years? 300? How many more years can we survive by living in isolation, avoiding the sun? How long do you plan to "live" like this?"

I don't reply.

"…Sometimes, I think it's better to just end it. I've lived in seclusion for the majority of my existence, never staying too long in one place. But I always had people to meet, things to try, even if it was for a fleeting moment." She laughs bitterly. "Now I can't even eat my favourite doughnuts."

Oi, oi! They're that important to you?! I dare not question her out loud, however…

"Let's face it, Koyomi: we're probably the only living things around here."

I say nothing. Neither does Shinobu. I glance out at the window and into the pitch-black darkness. It's not like I haven't thought about this myself, probably just as often as her, and I'm inclined to agree.

"Perhaps you're right, Shinobu." She turns towards me. "…What month are we in?"

"…We should be in the middle of summer."

I smile at her. "Then… How about we make the best of tonight? We got a few more hours before daybreak."

She doesn't answer me at first. Then she looks back at me, tears red as blood – just like that time – as she smiles at me in a rare way that touches my heart.

"I'd love to. After all, you promised me… You promised we'd die together when the time comes."

"I know. I haven't forgotten, nor do I intend to break that promise."

 _ **Black Frame**_

We kissed more passionately that night, pouring our feelings into every action. As the hours passed, we made love without pause and whispered sweet nothings to each other, as if making up for the time we weren't together. With time no longer on our side, we didn't stop for even a moment and basked in the moonlight that filtered through the window.

I love everything about Shinobu; I love her scent and her body, her demeanour and her quirks. I love the sound she makes when I suckle on her nipple, and the way she laughs at even the most disturbing things. But most of all, I love her for being who she is, and for having stayed at my side through thick and thin. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

We embrace tightly to the point that we're hurting each other. Time was lost on us, until we finally peek outside the window –

"Koyomi," Shinobu says, and I notice the small hint of fear and excitement in her voice. "Look… the sun. It's… beautiful…"

The sun… I'd forgotten what it looks like, or how its warmth feels on my skin. It's so fiery and radiant. I don't even have time to reply before we both are ablaze. I could only focus on the warmth of the sun, and the heat of Shinobu's body against mine.

 **FIN**


End file.
